It is well known to provide dispensers for tissue toilet seat covers in restrooms, particularly, but not exclusively, in restrooms available to the public. While tissue toilet seat covers have been available in rolls with the cover separated by frangible connector lines, toilet seat covers currently are more typically in the form of individual sheets of tissue folded and stacked in a dispenser, the stack being vertically oriented in the dispenser. The individual toilet seat covers are manually pulled and dispensed through an opening in the dispenser.
The stack of folded toilet tissue seat covers is commonly disposed in a refill box or container placed in a dispenser cabinet. Existing seat cover dispensers utilize an industry standard refill package that contains 250 seat covers. Some dispensers can hold a single 250 pack refill package while others can hold two of the standard 250 pack refill packages.
Large packages holding more than the 250 count stacks of toilet seat covers create a dispensing problem as the refill package empties. During emptying of a large capacity refill package, the seat covers remaining therein can sag enough that the leading edge of the seat cover is below the dispensing openings of the refill package box and the cabinet. This makes it more difficult for the end user to manually extract just a single seat cover, resulting in waste.